Hanabi
by Lifeofthe6
Summary: The youngest Hyuuga is developing a new jutsu to create the best fireworks display the world has ever seen! It's a big task, but luckily three of the Super-Elite Jounin are in the neighborhood to aid her! Will Americagakure be able to help? Read now!


**Hanabi – A Konoha/Super-Elite Jounin Story**

"Ah, back in the ol' Leaf Village." Americagakure's First Jiyuukage and leader of the Super-Elite Jounin, Jinketsu Yochi, spread his arms wide and took in a deep breath at the gates of Konohagakure. He donned his Jiyuukage cloak and hat for one of the few situations he needed to: he had to meet with the Hokage.

"So this is Naruto and the gang's place, huh?" Jinketsu's best friend and girlfriend, Kamiko Kyoumo, was with him. She looked around the village entrance with observant eyes. Her standard navy blue jacket flapped lightly in the wind, and if it weren't for her headband that dictated that she was a Super-Elite Jounin, her casual wear of jeans, her jacket, and ninja fishnet under a t-shirt would have made her look like any other traveler.

"An original ninja village—I wonder if there's any good food here." Another good friend of the Jiyuukage and earth master of the Super-Elite Jounin, Tsuchi Masura, was also along for the trip. He also dressed in his normal attire, with his shirt bearing the metal guard that showed his village and rank and his ninja vest and pants also setting his image. His signature Earthen Shield rested comfortably on his back, looking magnificent yet menacing with its red tassels flowing gently.

"We're here for five seconds and the first thought that comes to you is food? Tsuchi, how befitting of an SEJ is that?" Jinketsu teased him.

"Give me a break, will you, Jin? We just finished saving the whole world and securing the strongest nation on the planet a couple months ago. I've still got some hero arrogance to use." Tsuchi laughed back. Kamiko pounded Tsuchi on the head.

"If you ask me, you used it all up in the first week. Now, focus. We're here for a reason." Quickly straightening up, Jin nodded.

"Kamiko's right. If we don't get those documents with information about ninja poisons, antidotes, and healing techniques, America might as well not have any shinobi." Just as they were about to continue on, Kamiko was knocked over and suddenly water was everywhere. It turned out that someone had run into her.

"Jeez, I hate being wet! Who did that? When I get my hands on you we'll see if you ever carry water again!" Needless to say, Kamiko was not pleased. Jinketsu and Tsuchi's focus seemed to be on the person who ran into Kamiko, though.

"Jinketsu! Tsuchi! What are you two staring so wide-eyed at? If you didn't notice, I just got—" she stopped as she also took notice of her assailant. Her dark hair and large, lavender eyes indicated that she was of the Hyuuga household; the owners of the Byakugan bloodline technique and masters of the Juuken, or Gentle Fist.

"It's like a little Hinata, but cooler looking with smaller boobs." Tsuchi said flatly. The Jiyuukage, not moving his gaze, scolded his teammate.

"Tsuchi, you don't point that out on a twelve year-old. But you're right, she does look like Hinata, but her hair is longer and…" his voice trailed off. Kamiko became equally mesmerized by the kid, who wore a Konohagakure headband indicating that she was a ninja. She looked at the strangers with a confused, but rather annoyed expression.

"Are you talking about my sister? She's on a mission with her team right now, but she'll be back in a couple hours if you need to… speak… with… who the hell are you?" she said. This snapped the Super-Elite Jounin out of their trance.

"Oh, sorry, kid. You really look like a friend of ours who lives here." Jin apologized. The girl nodded, her voice seemed to be growing impatient.

"Yes, that's my sister: Hinata Hyuuga. I'm Hanabi Hyuuga and I'm thirteen, by the way. I'm sorry about the water, now if you'll please move I'll have to get more—"

"Oh, Hanabi! Since you weren't all small-like I didn't know it was you! Hinata's talked about you, y'know." Jin interrupted her. Hanabi kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up, damn it! Now who are you?" the Hyuuga demanded.

"You little…" Jin said under his breath. He straightened up and answered, though. "I'll let you know you just kicked a Kage. My name is Jinketsu Yochi, 1st Jiyuukage of Americagakure and leader of Americagakure's Super-Elite Jounin. The tall one with the shield is Tsuchi Masura, another Super Elite Jounin. The one you just doused is also a Super-Elite and my girlfriend, Kamiko Kyoumo."

"You three look like sorry ninja in the first place, and aren't you a little young to be a Kage?" Hanabi turned to Jinketsu.

"Look, Hanabi, we may not look it, especially now thanks to _someone's _little blunder, but each one of us is stronger than a hundred of your Jounin combined. I was the very one to bring the ways of the ninja to my country, and got the title of First Jiyuukage because of it. My friends and I are more than capable ninja, and we'd love to prove you wrong, but we're on a mission and don't have time to argue." The Jiyuukage answered.

"Whatever. See ya later, chumps." Hanabi picked up her bucket and headed back out of the village. The Super-Elite Jounin, spirits dampened—Kamiko more so than her friends—advanced towards the Hokage's office.

"That little runt wasted so much of our time! Do you know how late we'll be? Really late, that's how much!" Kamiko ranted.

"No one asked you, Kamiko, now would you please pipe down? We're nearly at Tsunade's place." Tsuchi scolded her. Kamiko shot him a deadly glance.

By the time the three ninja arrived at Tsunade's office, the sun was nearly down. They took more time fighting than they thought. The Super-Elite Jounin entered the room.

"Ah, Jinketsu Yochi. I haven't seen you in a long time! Isn't it a little late for a Kage visit, though?" Tsunade greeted them.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Lady Hokage," Jinketsu bowed, even though he was the same rank as Tsunade, "We would have been here earlier, but we had a slight altercation at the front gate. These are my teammates, Tsuchi Masura and Kamiko Kyoumo. Kamiko is also my girlfriend. We're part of a group of ninja I've dubbed the Super-Elite Jounin."

"You've been busier than I imagined. I take it these other two ninja mean Americagakure is up and operational?" Tsunade asked. Jinketsu smiled,

"Yes, we now have a ninja army millions strong and are spreading the way of the ninja around the world. I'd have expected you'd have heard of it by now, though. Didn't Naruto and the others tell you?"

"Tell me about what? I've had all of Naruto and his friends on missions lately since they just got back from a vacation. I didn't think there would be any worthy news from that." Tsunade pointed out.

"Let's just say they'll all be very tired when they're done with these missions, Lady Hokage. Their vacation wasn't as relaxing as you might think," Jinketsu's laugh quickly turned to a serious look, "But let's get down to business. We're actually here for a reason. We need copies of a few of your records about ninja poisons, antidotes, and the like for our own reference and research. It will further Americagakure's development indefinitely. I came myself because I'm the only American ninja you know and it'd be suspicious for anyone else to come."

"Very well. I'll have Shizune prepare them right away." The Fifth Hokage nodded. At that moment, explosions could be seen and heard from the office in the distance. They weren't violent, though. They were colorful and beautiful.

"Are those fireworks? What's the occasion?" Kamiko asked.

"Oh, that's just Hanabi Hyuuga again. She's been neglecting her missions lately to develop this new jutsu that will help her create 'the best fireworks display the world has ever seen' or something. She became so stubborn about finishing her technique that I just stopped assigning missions to her until she's done with it. Hopefully it won't take long, though. Some of the villagers are beginning to file complaints." Tsunade explained. The Super-Elite Jounin exchanged looks,

"That altercation I was mentioning earlier kind of involved Hanabi. I guess we should apologize to her." Jinketsu shrugged. Kamiko put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Jin. We can do better than that. Tsunade said Hanabi's dead set on finishing her jutsu. As Super-Elite Jounin I think it's only fitting of us to help her. Besides, Tsuchi and I haven't really had a chance to look around the village. This will be fun." Tsuchi threw his hands up,

"Great! A mission within a mission. Got any kittens you want to rescue out of trees? I'm tired and I want to go home!"

"Hey, Tsuchi, chill out. I'm not agreeing with Kamiko because she's my girlfriend or anything. I really think this is what we should do right now. We'll lodge up here and find Hanabi in the morning. Tsunade, is that alright?" Jinketsu asked the Hokage.

"Of course. I'll let our ninja know you're our allies." She acknowledged their request.

"Alright. Operation 'Hanabi' is go!"


End file.
